The Doctor's Granddaughter
by pieandsouffle
Summary: Just a small fic on Susan Foreman.


**I thought it would be interesting to write about Susan Foreman. She technically was the first companion, along with Ian and Barbara. I just had an urge to write about her. Sorry for any inconsistencies, I'm not very familiar with the first Doctor. So, I hope you enjoy anyway, and please review; I'm hoping to improve my writing technique.**

* * *

"Grandfather?" The girl asked. "Wherever have you been?"

The man knelt to bring himself down to his grandchild's level.

"I have been everywhere and yet nowhere," he replied mysteriously. He had meant that as in he travelled in his mind, but the young girl took it more literally.

"How? Everywhere is a large place, grandfather," she said, accepting no nonsense. "I want to know how. You don't exactly have a vehicle of your own."

He stood up with false affront on his face. "Well, I never!" he declared. "I would never have believed this to have come from my very own granddaughter! You don't believe I have my own vehicle in which to travel?"

"I know you don't, grandfather," the girl giggled. "You aren't even able to drive one!"

"You may be wrong," her grandfather announced. "You may be wrong indeed."

Of course, the girl was right. He had failed all the piloting tests available to try. Of course, the instructor was somewhat less than friendly, with ridiculous notions on how to drive. Pah!

Absolute rubbish. Why make everything so complex when the traveller could arrive at their destination a thousand times faster? Well, that was people. Always making everything unnecessarily complicated for the sakes of _no one._

"I will have own a vehicle," he informed her seriously. "And I shall take you travelling with me when I do."

She beamed at him delightedly at the prospect of travelling with him.

"I can't wait, grandfather!" she said. "I simply can't wait."

* * *

**1963**

A young girl had recently been welcomed to Coal Hill School. Her outward appearance was normal as can be. She had a haircut which was that of the current fashion, she dressed ordinarily and was extremely clever, though she sometimes seemed to misunderstand cultural references. In other words, she was an excellent, liberal-minded student with a gift for history and the sciences, although some simple errors were consistent throughout her work, as she had a knack for using her imagination to alter facts. These errors followed the same path and when she had her mind set that something had or would happen contrarily to what was expected or known by all, it would take a hurricane to shift her opinion. And as nobody had control over a tropical storm (how could anyone control such a thing? It was as preposterous as the thought of controlling a volcano, or rain), her mind was made up and no one could dissuade her. She was known to often correct professors in the middle of their teachings, and every time they would research the fact she claimed was incorrect and reluctantly admit her to be correct.

She introduced herself as Susan Foreman. The friends she made did not know where she lived in the slightest, and made no effort to after their first introduction to her, as she had come across then as very private over her family life. But from what was made out, she lived with her grandfather (Doctor Foreman, maybe?), and elusive man who seemed to be quite a legend. Susan obviously adored her grandfather, and the few times he happened to be mentioned, she spoke very highly of him.

And so for several months, Susan Foreman remained an indescribable girl of intelligence exceeding that of some older than her own tender age.

Although students knew not to ask questions of her family, the teachers' interests, however, increased. Who was this mysterious girl? Susan always managed to neatly slip out of their gentle interrogations, and would avoid them for the time being until she was sure they would done asking questions.

Mrs Barbara Wright and Mr Ian Chesterton, however, the history and science teachers at Coal Hill School, were determined to find out more. Was the reason she spoke so fleetingly of her family because she lived a dreadful life at home? Or was it just that she preferred to have privacy? Was she hiding some terrible secret?

These questions bothered Ian and Barbara for quite some time, until one day, in 1963, the two decided to find her home as per the address she gave the headmaster, and meet this fabled grandfather for themselves.

That was when everything _really_ started.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, as I would really like to hear some feedback on my writing style and how I can improve. **


End file.
